


Incidental

by PetitMinou



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Prompt 4: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829446
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Incidental

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of Rebels is when they all survive, reunite after the finale, go on to join the larger rebellion, and Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb get up to hilarious shenanigans in the Hoth base ~~shut up don't touch me.~~
> 
> Many thanks as always to [So_much_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_much_angst) for the beta!

“Shhh, I think they’ve passed us.”

Ezra’s voice is low, but loud in the confined space.Kanan shifts uncomfortably, extremely conscious of just how close Ezra is pressed up against him.He still isn’t entirely sure what is going on; one minute he’d been walking down a hallway in Rebel command, the next Ezra had bundled him into a tiny maintenance closet, unsuccessfully muffling laughter behind one hand.

Which leads to now, Kanan half-seated on the dome of the dormant cleaning droid that calls this closet home, back against the wall.Ezra is standing between his knees, leaned over with his arms braced on the ice beside Kanan’s head, trying to catch his breath as he listens intently for any sounds from the hallway.Every time Kanan inhales he can feel his chest brush against Ezra’s heaving one, each breath panted warm against his neck.

It’s hardly the first time they’ve found themselves in such close quarters, but it’s the first time it’s been such low stakes that drove them there.Kanan lets his head fall back.He absolutely will _not_ think about how very heavy Ezra feels against the insides of his thighs.It’s a nice weight, though, warm and real.

And that’s exactly the problem, as Ezra laughs right against his throat, leans down against his shoulder.“I can’t believe that worked,” he sighs, and now his breath washes warm down the neck of Kanan’s shirt.Which should not be nearly as arousing as it is.

Kanan closes his eyes (not that it matters much now anyway), concentrating on the chill of the icy wall at his back.Well, at least he’s bundled up enough that Ezra probably hasn’t noticed just how tense he is.

At that moment Ezra shifts, and his hand knocks against the side of Kanan’s head.“Whoops, sorry, it’s too dark in here to see.”

Kanan almost wishes he hadn’t learned to ‘see’ through the Force.Maybe his life would be easier if he wasn’t hyper aware of exactly where Ezra is right now.He turns his head away from Ezra’s wrist, which is disturbingly warm against his cheek.

Just then Ezra moves again, apparently leaning back.His nose bumps Kanan’s, startling them both, then the corner of his mouth just _barely_ brushes against Kanan’s bottom lip.

Every muscle in his body seems to lock up, except his treacherous heart that has leapt into overdrive so fast he’s dizzied.He has just enough time to mentally kick himself, because that is not at all the correct response.He should have pulled away, laughed it off, made a teasing comment that would make Ezra huff at him in annoyance.

Instead Ezra pulls back minutely, just far enough to brush their noses together again.

For an instant they’re both frozen, not even breathing.Then Ezra’s hand is up against Kanan’s cheek and he’s leaning in, slowly, so deliberately, and kissing him for real.

There’s a split second where Kanan thinks—somewhat hysterically—that he can’t tell if it’s Ezra’s heartbeat or his own pounding is his ears.Ezra tilts his head, hissing his frustration between his teeth, deepening the kiss.Kanan’s hands had been dangling uselessly by his sides; now they come up to Ezra’s waist, clutching convulsively in his shirt when Ezra shoves forward eagerly.Their teeth collide, awkward, semi-painful, but Ezra barely seems to notice.He nips insistently at Kanan’s bottom lip, sucks it gently, evidently delighting in the shaky noise he draws from Kanan’s throat.

That’s enough of that.Kanan pushes back, regaining control, feeling the way Ezra shivers when he stands straight to assert his height advantage.Of course, that also pushes Ezra back into the ice wall behind him, so he can’t be sure—

Kanan finally breaks the kiss with a gasp.

Ezra definitely chases his lips, rocking up on his toes before giving in with an annoyed grunt.Kanan braces a hand on his shoulder as he stands straight and just…breathes.

This is—he didn’t—there’s no way—

Ezra lets out a breathless little laugh, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kanan’s chest.“Oh, Sabine is going to be _pissed_.”

“Um.What?”That was…not the first response Kanan was expecting, and the non-sequitur throws him out of his whirling thoughts.“Sabine will…what?”

Somehow the hand on Ezra’s shoulder has ended up cupping his cheek, and he removes it when Ezra tries to turn his head to kiss Kanan’s palm.

“Sabine just had a lot of credits on the princess making a move before you did.Hera’s going to do well off of it though.”

At least Hera has faith in him.Though on second thought he’s not sure how he feels about the fact that his shameful little secret apparently wasn’t a secret at all.Kanan sighs, sitting back down and burying his face in his hands.“Save me from soldiers with too much time on their hands and nothing to do but gossip.”

He doesn’t need to see the grin on Ezra’s face to know it’s absolutely _wicked_ , especially as Ezra leans in to brush his lips against Kanan’s ear _._ “I haven’t even told you what else they’re betting on,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from Kashimalin's 50 types of kisses prompt list, found here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> My writing tumblr is konekowrites.tumblr.com, feel free to come chat! I want to work through the entire list of 50, so I will take requests for numbers and pairings (otherwise I will continue to bother my roommate to pick random numbers and probably write a lot of Kanezra fluff).


End file.
